


Bukan Karena

by Jogag_Busang



Series: LOTUS: Puisi 2015 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Apa alasan kita beribadah selama ini?





	Bukan Karena

_Orang-orang bangkit dari kubur dengan meraba-raba_

_Katanya mereka sangat ingin masuk Surga_

_Membaca tasbih, tahmid, takbir, dan istighfar_

_Lebih banyak dari kebiasaan bercadar_

_Katanya agar mereka dapat selamat dari Neraka_

_Orang ahli ibadah berjuta-juta jariyah_

_Katanya agar mereka mendapat keridhaan dari Yang Pemurah_

_Mengucap puja puji sejuta miliar_

_Katanya agar hati sejuk, bening, dan segar_

_Jadi, sebab karenakah kita ibadah?_

_Orang-orang melarat dan pengangguran_

_Setiap hari rajin sekali baca Waqi'ah_

_Katanya biar rezeki mereka melimpah_

_Atau mereka yang giat shalat Dhuha_

_Katanya biar dagangan laris tak tersisa_

_Cepat-cepat shalat ketika waktunya_

_Takut murka kepada Yang Mulia katanya_

_Membiasakan diri untuk berjama'ah_

_Masih katanya, biar barakah_

_Jadi, sebab karenakah kita beribadah?_

_Apalah arti beribadah_

_Aku punya beberapa kisah_

_Orang-orang yang menjadi abdiNya_

_Sama sekali tidak menginginkan Surga_

_Kata orang-orang ini, kelezatan bisa terjadi kapan saja_

_Tak membutuhkan karena-karena_

_Biarlah ibadah mengalir apa adanya_

_Bukan karena pahala yang didamba_

_Jika masih tidak percaya atau ragu_

_Dengarkan Rabi'ah Adawiyah berseru:_

"Bila aku beribadah karena takut Neraka-Mu

Maka masukkanlah aku ke dalam Neraka-Mu

Juga bila aku beribadah karena menginginkan Surga-Mu

Maka masukkanlah aku ke dalam Neraka-Mu."

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 18 Mei 2015. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
